


Magical Encounters

by beautiful_tendencies



Series: Fluff [5]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_tendencies/pseuds/beautiful_tendencies
Summary: Y/N caught Merlin doing magic.





	Magical Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This work was previously posted on my Tumblr - oldparchmentandcoffee

Merlin had been sent to collect herbs, again. Gaius had sent him out to get herbs every day this week. He could hardly see why Gaius needed even more herbs. He normally only went out for herbs once a week, maybe twice, and since gathering herbs was a rather boring and tedious task, Merlin had resorted to using magic. Mainly so he could get it done faster and fool around a bit more, but also because he was sure no one was around to see him using it. However, he quickly found out how untrue that was when he heard a gasp from behind him and a basket falling to the ground.

Merlin whipped around quickly, stopping what he was doing. He locked eyes with Y/N. They worked in the castle, but today was their day off. He looked down to the basket they had been carrying. Flowers. He knew that they liked flowers, but he never would have guessed to see them out here picking them. He knew that he had also been caught red-handed and he was treading on water. One wrong move and they could run off telling everyone they knew that Merlin was a warlock, and they knew all of Camelot. The news would travel fast, and Merlin’s head would soon be on a silver platter.

“Hey, Y/N. What are you doing out here?” Merlin asked cautiously, scratching the back of his neck. He hoped they wouldn’t run off, especially since that would cost him his head.

“I was just picking some flowers and I heard Gaius had sent you out to get more herbs. I thought you might want some help, but I see you’ve got it covered.” They said, starting to move towards Merlin slowly. “Would you mind if I watch? I find magic quite intriguing,” they admitted, showing him a shy smile which told him that they weren’t going to be turning him in.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief before he motioned for them to come over. They both took a seat on the grass before Merlin’s eyes shown gold and herbs plucked themselves and fell into his basket to take back to Gaius. The two ended up spending most of this time talking about magic, leading them to not get back in Camelot’s castle grounds until nightfall, where Gaius was waiting to hit Merlin on the head for wasting his time, and for letting someone else find out about his secret.


End file.
